


Pequeñas cosas

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Había que ponerle un nombre a todas las pequeñas cosas que hacían para ser felices.





	Pequeñas cosas

**Author's Note:**

> Día 3 del Fictober/Kinktober
> 
> 3\. Amado

** **

Muy cargado por la mañana, ligero por la noche, OdafinTutuola tenía muy claro eso cada vez que entraba a la cafetería más cercana, para pedir el café para él, y el de su compañero John Munch. Todos los días, con ligeras excepciones por el trabajo. A veces acompañado de dos galletas de nuez, de esas que te vendían en empaques que decían que eran artesanales o de lugares socialmente responsables. Lo hacía por dos cosas; porque a Munch le encantaban las galletas de nuez, y para divertirse escuchando su perorata acerca del engaño sobre las empresas socialmente responsables.

John lo apreciaba, porque claro que a todos les cansaban sus múltiples quejas al gobierno, y sociedad en general, y siempre _Fin_ era el primero en decirle que se callara al respecto, pero esas eran solo palabras, pues sabía que éste siempre le miraba y escuchaba atento, entrecerraba los ojos, incrédulo a cada frase que salía de su boca, pero aun así prestándole atención.

Tutuola era su compañero, su amigo, su chofer… iba incluso más allá de eso, pero ninguno lo comentaba o lo decía en voz alta. No existían estúpidos romanticismos, ni cosas complicadas, porque ambos ya habían tenido suficiente de ese amor que al final termina siendo falso. Lo observaron demasiado; en sus vidas, en su trabajo.

Estaban cansados para el amor, asqueados de la sociedad, era lo que llegaron a comentar en diversas situaciones al Doctor Huang en algunas de las sesiones obligadas.

Fue el hijo de Odafin, quién pudo definir lo que ocurría.

Una noche, una cena, Ken con su esposo, y el pequeño que ambos adoptaron. Era una situación simple, pero especial, querían que el orgulloso abuelo, y su inseparable amigo, Munch, escucharan a su pequeño y sus primeras palabras.

Cuando el pequeño se fue a dormir, John aceptó una copa de vino.

—De cualquier forma tú vas a conducir—sonrió para _Fin,_ dejando que Ken le llenara la copa.

La plática fue larga, hasta que Ken no pudo evitar molestar a su padre, al preguntarle si estaba saliendo con alguien, puso de ejemplo a John, preguntándole que si seguía buscando alguien con quién tener un romance. En más o menos palabras, Munch con sus sarcasmos, y Tutuola con su determinante vocabulario, dejaron en clara la situación; estaban demasiado viejos y cansados para él amor.

—…podemos envejecer para el amor, pero no para sentirnos amados—pronunció el chico joven, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, el niño comenzó a llorar en su habitación, y ambos padres se levantaron a verle.

La frase los hizo comprender lo que existía en ellos, se miraron en silencio, John empezó a reír con la boca cerrada, de esa forma que calmaba a Odafín, porque esa risa siempre indicaba cosas buenas. El mismo sonrió de lado, y suspiró.

Era eso, en presencia y compañía del otro, se sentían inmensamente amados, cuidados, protegidos: Que todo estaría bien; cuando tomaban café juntos, encerrados en un auto, vigilando a un sospechoso, las cosas estaban bien, porque los dos estaban allí. 

Porque a veces era todo lo que hacía falta, pequeños gestos, sonrisas cómplices, y saber cómo le gustaba el café al otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
